Feel The Magic In The Air
Feel The Magic In The Air is the 16th episode of Season 2 in Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on March 24, 2012. Was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with the kids in the Choir Room. Charlie and Chuck get in singing. ''Charlie: Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase!'' ''Chuck: Hakuna matata!'' ''Chuck: Ain't no passin' craze.'' ''Charlie: It means no worries for the rest of your days.'' ''Both: It's our problem-free philosophy.'' Charlie: '''Hakuna matata! ''Charlie: Why, when he was a young warthog...'' ''Chuck: When I was a young warthog...'' ''Charlie: Very nice.'' ''Chuck: Thanks'' ''Charlie:' He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear the savannah after every meal. ''Chuck: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seemthick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. And, oh, the shame!'' Charlie: '''He was ashamed! ''Chuck:' Thoughta changin' my name. Charlie: '''Oh, what's in a name? ''Chuck: And I got downhearted...'' ''Charlie:' How did you feel? ''Chuck: ...every time that I...'' Charlie: '''Hey, Chuck, not in front of the kids! ''Chuck:' Oh, sorry. ''Both: Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna matata! Ain't no passin' craze.'' ''New Directions: It means no worries for the rest of your days!'' Chuck: '''Yeah, sing it, kid! ''Charlie and Chuck with New Directions:' It's our problem-free philosophy! Hakuna matata! ''Charlie and Chuck with ND: Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna...!'' New Directions: '''It means no worries for the rest of your days! ''New Directions:' It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata! Will, Amazing guys! Penny, I love Disney music. Charlotte, Yeah, and we will kill, in a good way, to the people in the benefit concert. Dj, Thanks God, doctors say I'm good enough for being part of the concert. Abi, Cheers for that! Ashton, We're not drinking anything. Abi, You're so bored. Will, Guys I want you to give the best of you in that concert, because members of the managing team of the Show Choir Competitions will be part of the audience, aqnd if they like you, you'll have more points for Nationals that are really near. Acoustic Rush gets by the door. Lily, And don't forget that we will be in that show too. Marla, Yes, without us that concert will be nothing, right Austynn? Everybody stares at Austynn. Charlie, I can't believe Acoustic Rush is always taking our spotlight! Chuck, I want to hit someone. Caro, Austynn, why did Marla looked at you when she was talking. Austynn, She was staring at me? Chuck, You didn't saw it. Caro, Chuck that was stupid, he's blind! Chuck, Sorry. Austynn, I have to be honest with you. Charlie, You told them about our benefit concert right? Austynn, How did you knew it? Charlie, They were, maybe they are your friends, and I understand that. Chuck, I don't, so I'm gonna hit him. Caro, Wait! Caro grabs a football player by the arm. Caro, Take him he is weak. Chuck, Thank you! Chuck leaves with the football player. Austynn, I'm really sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you this... Charlie, Dude, it's ok, we forgive you. Caro, Yeah, you can be Abi or me. Austynn, What did you do? Caro, We gave Sue our first setlist. Austynn, Why? Caro, I don't know we were stupid, and they kicked us out of the Glee Club for a long time. Austynn, I promise I won't do that again. Charlie, It's ok, you did it for love so it's ok. Caro, What? When we did that, we did it for love! Charlie, Yeah, love to yourselves. Caro, That's love! Caro: '''It's... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it Is something quite atrocious If you say it loud enough You'll always sound precocious ''Caro with New Directions: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!'' ''Luke:' Because I was afraid to speak when I was just a lad Me father gave me nose a tweak And told me I was bad But then one day I learned a word That saved me achin' nose Caro and LukeThe biggest word you ever heard And this is how it goes: Oh! ''Caro and Luke: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it Is something quite atrocious If you say it loud enough You'll always sound precocious'' ''Caro and Luke with ND: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!'' ''Abi: He traveled all around the world And everywhere he went He'd use his word and all would say "There goes a clever gent"'' Ashton: '''When dukes and maharajas pass the Time of day with me I say me special word and then They ask me out to tea. ''Abi:' Oh, Abi and Ashton: '''Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it Is something quite atrocious If you say it loud enough You'll always sound precocious ''Abi and Ashton with New Directions: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!'' ''Caro, Luke, Abi and Ashton with New Directions:' She's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! New Directions: '''Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Will, Amazing, it was really funny guys! Caro, Thank you, and it was my idea by the way. Ashton, You're so modest. Caro, I know! Dj, Mr. Schue, how do we know that the Auditorium will be full for the concert? Will, Well Dj, we're not sure. But I know it will be full. Mike, Once we made a Night Of Neglect, and the audience were two person. Will, Yeah, Kurt and Blaine. Charlotte, And if that happens to us too? Will, We will still give our best for thos two people. Sue, William, William, when will you learn that you suck! Will, We were not allies? Sue, Yes, and as an ally, I have to tell you that the Disney Best Song Benefit Night will be really great. I invited everyone that follows me on Twitter, my friends in Facebook, and I also invited some homeless. They need music too, right? Jade, Why are you doing this? Sue, I love helping you guys. Charlie, You tried to make us lose around four times! Sue, Sorry about that, but now I've changed. Caro, People doesn't change that fast. Sue, Caro, I don't know why you are my co-captain, your attitude sucks! Caro, Sorry. Sue, Well, I have to leave, all this piano keys, guitar strings, and cheap music sheets, make me want to throw out. Will, Bye Sue. Sue, I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Later Dj and Teddy were at Breadstix. Dj, I missed Breadstix. Teddy, Me too, I didn't came while you were in the hospital. Dj, That's so sweet Teddy. Teddy, You're welcome. Dj, I missed you so much, I know I had tell you this like two thousand times... Teddy, Two thousand one now. Dj, ... But the thing is that I missed you a lot, I can't live without you. Teddy, Me neither. Dj, You can't live without you? Teddy, No, I can't live without you. Dj, You know what? Teddy, What? That you are the most handsome guy in the entire world just after me. Dj, Excuse me? Teddy, I'm kidding, you're the most handsome, adorable, and even sexiest guy in the world. Dj, Thank you. Teddy, So what were you going to say? Dj, Nothing, I won't say nothing. Teddy, You're confusing me. Dj, I'm not going to say nothing, I'm going to sing it. ''Dj:' I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam Dj is in the hallway watching Teddy in his locker. I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But If I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream Dj is singing in the Choir Room. Once upon a time I dream we'd be together In love forever Once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending Once upon a time, Once upon a night Once upon a wish, once upon a dream ''Dj with New Directions: Once upon a time I dream we'd be together In love forever Once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending'' Dj: '''Once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending ''Dj with New Directions:' Once upon a time Once upon a night Once upon a wish once upon a love Dj: '''Once upon a dream It ends in the Choir Room. Will, I have just one word for it... Abi, You said seven words. Will, ... Wonderful! Dj, Thank you Mr. Schue, I missed the Choir Room and the microphones, I missed you. Penny, We missed you too. Jade, Specially me and Penny. Teddy, And me. Penny, We don't need to mention you. Teddy, I know and Dj thank you. Dj, For what? Teddy, For the song. Dj, I'm for that. Teddy stands and hugs Dj. Later Charlie and Jade were at his basement. Jade, I love your basement, it is like a mini stage. Charlie, Thank you, I did it for you and for me. Jade, You did it? Charlie, Yeah, actually I finished it yesterday. Jade, Thank you. Charlie, You're welcome. I did it because when you sing in my room, or I sing in my room, or in your room, I feel that there is not a big inspiration, you get me? Jade, Yeah. Charlie, And making out here will be more private. Jade, You want to make out? Charlie, Yes, but after the Dj thing, I'm scared that you or any of us suffers a heart attack. Jade, Just because we will make out? Charlie, You know, life's too short, and I don't want to waste it just kissing you. I love your kisses, but we have a lot to live for. Jade, I love when you talk like that. And you inspired me for a song. Charlie, Which one? Jade, Do you have here your Ashley Tisdale Cd? Charlie, Yeah, it is in the stereo. Jade, Let me see, this is the song I'm looking for. Jade push the play button. ''Jade:' There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do It's possible she wants you too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Sha la la la la la, my oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? It's such a shame, Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl ''Jade with ND Girls: Sha la la la la la, don't be scared You better be prepared Go on and kiss the girl Sha la la la la la, don't stop now Don't try to hide it how'' ''Jade (ND Girls): You wanna kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) (Aaaaah, Kiss the Girl, Aaaaah, Kiss the Girl)'' Jade with ND Girls: '''la la la la, la la la la Go on and kiss the girl la la la la, la la la la Go on and kiss the girl ''Jade with ND Girls:' Sha la la la la la, my oh my Look like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? It's such a shame, Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl ''Jade and New Directions Girls (Jade): la la la la, la la la la Go on and kiss the girl (Go on and kiss the girl) la la la la, la la la la Go on and kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl kiss the girl'' ''Jade: Go on and kiss the girl'' It ends in the Choir Room. Jade, I know we are supposed to sing the classic Disney songs, but Sebastian's version is too slow for me. Abi, It is manly too. Will, It's ok, you were awesome! Jade, Thank you. Will, Well kids the Benefit Concert is tomorrow night, and it has to be awesome. The bell rings. Will, Oh and I forgot to mention something, Acoustic Rush will have the openning number. Charlie, What are them going to sing? Will, Circle Of Life. Later the kids were walking by the hallway. Charlie, I can accept they take Valentine's openning number, I can accept that they don't make them disappear from the Show Choir competition history, but I won't accept this. Jade, John take it easy. Charlie, You called me John? Jade, Was that bad? Charlie, It sounds hot. Penny, I don't think I need to hear this. Jade, Don't worry, it is ok. Mark, I feel like Acoustic Rush will rock the stage. Charlotte, I feel it too. Charlie, Yeah I know, but we will be way better than them. Penny, Were does that feeling comes from? Charlie, I don't know it is just a good feeling. Later the kids were getting ready for the concert. Daniel, I hope that when we get out of here, the Auditorium will be really full. Penny gets in. Penny, Did you see the Auditorium? Caro, Is it empty? Penny, Empty, there is people everywhere! There is people that doesn't have where to sit. Dj, That's awesome! Teddy, Remember, no strong feelings. Dj, Sorry. Mike, Acoustic Rush will enter in, five, four, three, two, one. Lily: '''From the day we arrive on the planet, And, blinking, step into the sun, There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done ''Marla:' Some say "Eat or be eaten!" Some say "Live and let live!", But all agree, as they join the stampede: "You should never take more than you give"! Lily with Acoustic Rush: '''In the circle of life! It's the wheel of fortune... It's the leap of faith... It's the band of hope... 'Till we find our place On the path unwinding... In the circle... The circle of life... ''Rose:' Some of us fall by the wayside And some of us soar to the stars And some of us sail through our troubles And some have to live with the scars Tori: '''There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round ''Lily with Acoustic Rush:' In the circle of life! It's the wheel of fortune... It's the leap of faith... It's the band of hope... 'Till we find our place On the path unwinding... In the circle... The circle of life... ''Lily with Acoustic Rush: In the circle of life! It's the wheel of fortune... It's the leap of faith... It's the band of hope... 'Till we find our place On the path unwinding... In the circle... The circle of life...'' Chuck, Abi? Abi! Abi, Oh my God! What happened? Chuck, You fall asleep. Abi, Sorry it was really boring. Chuck, I know, but now Penny will go to the stage. Abi, Oh my God! I don't want to miss that. Come on! Chuck, I'm going honey. Mark, Are you ready Penny? Penny, This song means a lot to me, like many others, but this time I feel different. Mark, You'll be ok, I know you're great. Penny, Thank you. Penny kisses Mark. Will, First of all, thank you for coming hope you liked Acoustic Rush's performance. The people just stay quite. Will, Now from New Driections, Penny Lefevbre! Penny: '''Look at me You may think you see who I really am But you'll never know me Every day it's as if I play a part Now I see If I wear a mask I can fool the world But I can not fool my heart Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me When will my reflection show Who I am inside I am now In a world where I have to hide my heart And what I believe in But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart And be loved for who I am Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me Why is my reflection Someone I don't know Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time When will my reflection show Who I am inside There's a heart that must be free to fly That burns with a need to know the reason why Why must we all conceal What we think, how we feel Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide I won't pretend that I'm Someone else for all time When will my reflection show Who I am inside When will my reflection show Who I am inside Penny ends the song crying. All the audience was really excited for the performance. Mark, Amazing! Jade, Yeah! Go Penny! Teddy, Woooh!!! Mike, Charlotte, Ashton you're next. Will, Now it is a pleassure to present you to Charlotte and Ashton. Charlotte, I'm so nervous, it is a really hard song. Ashton, Come on! I trust you, I know it will be awesome. ''Charlotte: Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly'' ''Ashton: Just a little change Small to say the least Both are little scared Neither one prepared'' ''Both: Beauty and the Beast'' ''Both:' Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Ashton: Woah-oh-wooh Charlotte: Whooaoh ''Both: Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise'' ''Charlotte: Talie as old as time Tune as old as song'' Both: '''Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong ''Ashton (Charlotte):' Certain as the sun (Certain as the sun) Rising in the east (Rising in the east) Both: '''Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Audience was crazy about the song. Ashton and Charlotte share a hug at the end of the song. Jade, Amazing Charlotte! Austynn, You were awesome too Ashton. Charlotte, 'Thank you!'' Ashton, Thanks! Will, Now it's time for a ten minutes break. Now you can enjoy and relax with our band. Will, ''That was amazing guys! It really was! Penny, Thank you. Will, Charlie, you're next and I know you will kill them! Charlie, Thank you Mr. Schue, and I promise I will. Will, The break is over. And I have an announce, the owner of a black, big and more black car, it just moved alone and killed a... Who wrote this? Abi, Sorry, but I didn't knew how to describe the car. Will, But... Abi takes the microphone, I just wanted to say to the owner of that car, you'll have to clean the blood in the parking lot!'' Will, ''Abi it's ok, now it's a pleasure to introduce you to one of the best singers ever, Charlie John Thompson! ''Charlie:' Come stop your crying, It'll be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here don't you cry ''Charlie with Abi and Caro backing: For one so small You seem so strong My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm This bound between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry'' ''Charlie with Abi and Caro backing: 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart... ...Always'' Charlie starts singing directly to Dj and Teddy. Charlie: '''Why can't they understand The way we feel They just don't trust What they can't explain I know we're different But deep inside us We're not that different at all Charlie grabs Jade to the stage and starts singing to her. ''Charlie (Abi and Caro):' Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know (what do they know) We need each other To have, to hold They'll see in time I know Charlie with Abi and Caro (Charlie): ''Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me) You'll be in my heart (I'll be there) From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart) No matter what they say (I'll be with you) You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) Always'' ''Charlie:' Always! I'll be with you! I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always The people loved the performance. When the people was clapping Charlie kisses Jade. Charlie, You will always be in my heart. Jade, I know, and you'll be in mine too. They share a hug. Then the kids were getting ready for the final number. Acoustic Rush get in their Room. Lily, We just wanted to say break a leg, to all of you. Jade, Thank you. Marla, Literally break a leg, because after our performance, yours were just little pieces of nothing. Abi, Get out of here. Rose, Good luck guys. Conner, Good luck. Charlie, Thank you, and you did it great! Darren, Thank you. Charlie, I wasn't talking with you. Darren stares angry at Charlie as they leave the room.'' Mike, Guys you have one minute. Chuck, Come on! Make a circle, put your hands and New Directions! 'Austynn: ' The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake'' ''Abi: Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for?'' ''Teddy: Under the sea Under the sea Darlin', it's better down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' full time to floatin' Under the sea'' Teddy and Abi: '''Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll ''Austynn with New Directions: ' The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in the bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry ''Chuck: Guess who gon' be on the plate'' ''Luke: Uh oh'' Austynn and New Directions: ' Under the sea, under the sea Under the sea, under the sea'' ''Chuck: ' Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricasee New Directions: ' Under the sea'' ''Teddy:' We what the land folks love to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles New Directions: ' Life is the bubbles under the sea Oh, under the sea'' ''Abi and New Directions: ' Under the sea, under the sea Since life is sweet here We got the beat here naturally, Under the sea Austynn: ' Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play'' ''Chuck and New Directions: ' We got the spirit, you got to hear it Under the sea Teddy: ' The newt play the flute The carp play the harp'' ''Austynn and New Directions: ' The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul The ray, he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish, she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh, that blowfish blow! Teddy with ND: '''Under the sea, under the sea Under the sea, under the sea ''Abi with ND: When the sardine begin the beguine It's music to me'' ''Chuck: ' What do they got? ''Austynn and ND: A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band'' Abi and ND: '''Each little clam here know how to jam here, Under the sea ''Teddy and ND: Each little slug here cuttin' a rug here, Under the sea'' ''New Directions: Each little snail here know how to wail here That's why it's hotter under the water Ya, we in luck here down in the muck here Under... Under the sea, under the sea'' The audience was really excited and happy with the performance. Caro, Oh my God it was awesome! Ashton, Yeah. Abi, We're the best Glee Club Ever! The next day Will gets in the Choir Room. Will, Guys I have bad news. Abi, They are going to cancel Friends? Mickey, Abi it finished so long ago. Abi, Really? Will, The members of the managing team of the Show Choir Competitions loved you and loved all your performances. Charlie, Yes! Abi, I knew they were not going to cancel Friends! Charlie, Mr. Schue I know what you have in mind. Will, Really? Charlie, Yeah, I do. Hit It! ''Charlie: ' I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride ''Charlie with New Directions: A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming'' Jade with New Directions: ' A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you'' ''Charlie: ' Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jade: ' Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky'' ''Jade with ND:' A whole new world Charlie: ' Don't you dare close your eyes'' ''Jade with ND: ' A hundred thousand things to see Charlie: ' Hold your breath, it gets better'' ''Jade: ' I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Charlie with ND: ' A whole new world'' ''Jade: ' Every turn a surprise Charlie with ND: ' With new horizons to pursue'' ''Jade: ' Every moment, red-letter Jade and Charlie: ' I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you'' ''Jade and Charlie with ND backing:' A whole new world That's where we'll be Charlie: ' A thrilling chase'' ''Jade: ' A wondrous place '''Both: ' For you and me'' Songs Hakuna Matata from The Lion King: Sung by Chuck and Charlie with New Directions. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious from Mary Poppins: Sung by Caro, Luke, Abi and Ashton with New Directions. Once Upon A Dream from Sleeping Beauty: Sung by Dj with New Directions. Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale: Sung by Jade with New Directions. Circle Of Life from The Lion King: Sung by Acoustic Rush. Reflection from Mulan: Sung by Penny. Beauty And The Beast from Beauty And The Beast: Sung by Charlotte and Ashton. You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan: Sung by Charlie. Under The Sea from The Little Mermaid: Sung by Austynn, Teddy, Chuck and Abi with Luke and New Directions. A Whole New World from Aladdin: Sung by Charlie and Jade with New Directions. Trivia Reflection is the second song that Penny sings to herself, or to feel better with herself. The first song was: Mirror, Mirror. The only song that is performed in a cover version is Kiss The Girl. Originally form The Little Mermaid, but the one perform was the cover made by Ashley Tisdale. Mickey didn't have a big role in this episode. Cast Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Klainer 619 as Ashton Scott Wicked.Renthead-Gleek as Daniel Strong Samchelfan as Penny Lefebvre Limaheights as Mickey Lopez TaylorSwift-Finchelfan as Austynn Bledsoe SamAndQuinnForever123 as Lily-Anne Rivers Randomseddiemoments as Marla Kate Theunitedstateofme as Theadora Thea Mapp Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season Two